Amarte Duele
by kitsune saki
Summary: Cuando puedes evitar sentir algo que no deberias, que no es correcto, que no es la persona correcta.Cuando el amor es tu fuerza y tu destruccion, como llorar? como olvidar? mi primer Shojo Ai, parejas disparejas SxSxH?


FanFiction. 

Historia realizada sin fin de lucro, los personajes han sido tomados con fin de solo representar está drama

Advertencia: mi primera historia de SHOJO AI SxS?. Parejas disparejas.

La vida no es como la pintan, dolor, felicidad, confusiones, experiencias, soledad y un destino incierto. Disfrútenla.

**Amarte Duele **

Capitulo I. Septiembre  


_Nunca creí que mi vida cambiara de esta manera tan extraña, sonrió con nostalgia al pensar en como sucedieron las cosas, me pregunto ¿que seria de mi ahora si no hubiese acudido nunca a ese lugar? …._

Serena! – le llamo a lo lejos agitando su mano mientras corría hacia ella, la pelirubia volteo y le sonrió a su cansada amiga que se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas para tomar un nuevo aire

A que se debe tanto apuro? – pregunte mientras reacomodaba la cinta del estuche del violín en mi hombro y en mis manos sostenía mi mochila

Quería alcanzarte antes de que comenzaran tus clases, para invitarte a un nuevo club, esta noche! – respondió entusiasmada la chica con grandes ojos brillantes

Que clase de club? – dije sin mucho entusiasmo

Es una sorpresa- guiño el ojo- pasarías a mi casa a las nueve? O voy yo a la tuya? 

Mmmn… voy yo, tu siembres te tardas mucho, capas y llegas una hora mas tarde- sonreí de lado, su puntualidad no era su fuerte …

Eso no es cierto, a lo mucho llego vente minutos tarde – me dijo indignada mientras cruzaba los brazos, a lo que solo negué con la cabeza.

Pero bueno, entonces te espero esta noche. Nos vemos- se despidió de mí con su tan acostumbrada alegría, unas ves que partió solo me quedaba suspirar profundamente, siempre me llevaba a lugares tan extraños.

Retome mi camino hacia el instituto, saludando y conversando con mis amigos, las clases de la mañana pasaron rápido, al terminar me dirigí al salón de música. Me puse nerviosa al entrar, siempre procuraba sentarme en la parte de atrás, en los ensayos no me iba muy bien, siempre desafinaba, sin embargo en casa sonaba tan bien, con pesar le untaba la pequeña cera al arco para prepararme.

Que calamidad, justo que el profesor me manda enfrente a mostrar lo que había practicado y se me revienta la cuerda, con lo caras que son… me recosté con pesadez sobre la cama viendo hacia el techo, escuche a mi madre llamarme a cenar, volteé al reloj viendo que eran las 7 de la noche, aun había tiempo… cerré los ojos poco a poco, me habría quedado dormida si no fuese por el rugir de mi estomago.

La cena paso sin percances, un poco de charla sin mucho que comentar, al terminar, fui a darme un baño largo, arreglarme y alistarme, al delinearme solo un poco los ojos, mire con detenimiento mi rostro, lo único peculiar en el era mi peinado que muchos consideraban infantil, sin embargo a mi me gustaba, nunca me importo demasiado querer parecer mas a acorde a una chica de preparatoria, tome mi bolsa, que mas parecía una mochila pequeña, vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla y un suéter delgado ya que el aire estaba bastante fresco.

Ya me voy mamá! – grite desde la puerta antes de salir  
si hija, que te valla bien, cuídate- me respondió también desde lejos, siempre esta arreglando o limpiando algo

Me coloque los audífonos y ascendí mi reproductor a un volumen un poco alto mientras tomaba el trasporte publico, el camino no seria largo, ya que no vivía muy lejos de mi, llegue a su casa y toque con calma el timbre, al abrir su padre grito hacia adentro

Mina! Ya vinieron por ti!- me miro de nuevo dándome paso- pásate, seguro no escucha con la secadora

Si, gracias- pasé con una leve reverencia en forma de saludo y me dirigí a su cuarto- ¿Mina? – dude si era ella en verdad por el aspecto que tenia, su cabello estaba levantado por una coleta alta con su moño rojo, unos aretes grandes de aro plateado, una diadema con orejas de gato blancas y vestía un vestido negro que le llegaba a mitad del muslo con encaje y por la parte de atrás le adornaba una cola larga blanca haciendo juego con las orejas, se había pintado con sombras que combinaban con el color de sus ojos pareciendo aun mas grande de lo que eran, unas botas largas y estilizadas pero de plataforma ancha.

Serena, que bueno que llegas, pero por que estas vestida así?- me miro como si fuese yo el chico raro

Eso mismo debería preguntar yo – dije molesta

Ho! Es cierto, perdóname olvide decirte que debemos ir con disfraz- rio nerviosa mientras se reacomodaba el moño –pero no te preocupes, tengo una mascara de la ves anterior que te será útil para poder entrar y te prestare mis orejas

De la ves anterior?- pregunte mientras ella se quitaba la diadema e intento ponérmelas pero mi peinado hacia que se enchuecara la diadema

Que lata, será mejor soltar tu pelo – y en un dos por tres ya me estaba despeinando

No, espera! - con el trabajo queme cuesta hacer mis coletas

Nada, nada - me callaba- ahí esta – me las acomodaba y sonreía orgullosa- ahora te pasare la mascara – esto era muy extraño, pues en que lugar me pensaba llevar?! Si pensaba que saldría a la calle con esto en la cabeza, me regreso a mi casa, pero no fue necesario salir ala calle, había olvidado que Mina ya tenia su permiso de conducir

Ya veras que será divertido- me comentaba mientras manejaba

Me habías dicho que ya has estado ahí, hace cuanto que vas?- veía la mascara blanca y lisa mientras conversábamos, le mire de reojo al no escuchar una respuesta, y observe su sonrojo

Un…- dudo en responder- un amigo me presento el lugar hace poco

Hoo…- no estaba muy conforme con la respuesta- y esta lejos?  
Solo un poquito…

Suspire un poco y recargue mi rostro en mi mano

Anda anímate Serena, que paso con ese entusiasmo? Hace mucho que estas así – dijo preocupada

Como así? –miraba los carros que pasaban por nuestros costados, pero no dijo mas, al llegar al lugar bajamos por una rampa debajo de un edificio, que tenia pinta de estar abandonada, esto me puso nerviosa, a donde a estado viniendo mi amiga por las noches? Y con un tipo que quien sabe quien sea? Y vestida así?! El pánico y preocupación llego a mi cabeza, sin querer mi vista se dirigió al final de su vestido, note lo largas y delineadas que se veían sus piernas

Lista, Sere-chan? –me llamo con una sonrisa mientras abría su puerta y bajaba - vamos! – solo asentí con la cabeza, ya que mas daba, ya estábamos ahí. Nos dirigimos aun elevador al que Mina marco el último, y nos movimos más hacia abajo, esto era bastante misterioso… antes de abrirse las puertas, Mina se coloco un antifaz rojo, a lo que yo también creí que debería ponerme mi mascara que me cubría hasta la boca para poder hablar, al abrise las puetas camine unos pasos pero Mina me detubo

Sere-chan, aquí hay 3 reglas, no puedes decir tu nombre, deberás utilizar un nick, si llevas mascara no te la puedes quitar en tu estancia aquí, y por ultimo – en este mostró aun mas seriedad – consumo minimo de 100$ aun que de eso no te preocupes por que este lo invito yo, ahora si, vamos! – me tomo de la mano jalándome de repente casi corriendo al entrar a una estancia que parecía a una gran sala con muchos sillones, mesas chaparras, unos estaban sentados relajados sobre el piso acompañados por una pareja, unos conversaban animadamente entre varios que igual mente estaban vestidos de manera extravagante, unos llenos de colores, otros con una simple mascara que les cubria, la música era agradable, el aroma del lugar tenia una extraña mezcla entre dulce y alcohol

¿Pero… que es este lugar?

Pues bien, después de AÑOS DE ESPERA…. Lo se lo se, como escritora e sido bastante mala, pero e leído sus rwv en Temor al amor y de Atraves de las estrellas, y les aviso que retomare la escritura, también con esta nueva historia de misterio amor y dolor

MIL GRACIAS POR QUELLAS PERSONAS QUE NO OLVIDAN MIS HISTORIAS, GRACIAS!


End file.
